Harry Potter and the Fullfilment of a Prophecy
by mistykate78
Summary: COMPLETE! My version of the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. A Wizard Comes of Age

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at the Dursley's poring over his many school books. His room was a combination of empty food wrappers and dirty clothes which was the result of many days of neglect. Muttering phrases of spells under his breath, Harry didn't pay attention to the popping sound outside his window. A sharp knock on his window made him jump and raise his wand at the same time. Harry merely opened the window when he realized who it was.

"Hermione, hi." Harry greeted his friend quietly.

Ignoring Harry's apparently glum mood, Hermione greeted him brightly. "Thought I'd pop on over here and celebrate your birthday with you. Gives me a good reason to practice my apparating." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh, well, there aren't any celebrations planned." Harry replied. "Except the fact that I can actually practice magic and not just in theory."

"Harry, I know you want to be prepared for the near future, but you should lighten up, have some fun.

"Hermione, Dumbledore is de-"  
"Har-"

"No, let me finish. Dumbledore is dead. DEAD, Hermione! Voldemort is back in power. The Ministry of Magic is a farce. What the HELL am I supposed to do when I am the only one who can stop him. I mean REALLY stop him." Harry said darkly.

Hermione quickly changed the subject. "So, now that you're seventeen and allowed to use magic, what's next for you?"

"Well, Lupin, Tonks, and a couple of other people are going to be here at some point today to transfer me to the Order's headquarters. This will be the last time I have to stay here with the Dursley's again. Anyway, they've all agreed to tutor me in advanced magic until Bill and Fleur's wedding. After that-I thought a visit to my mum and dad's graves. But after all of that is over, destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort is my number one priority." Harry replied. Raising his wand, he directed all of his belongings into his trunk and all of the trash in the wastebasket. "I'd better get ready for the others." he muttered. "By the way, thanks for coming Hermione. I know Ron would be here if he could apparate. You know we're going together tomorrow for the test." Harry said with a half smile.

Harry and Hermione had just began talking about the upcoming wedding when a loud pop announced Lupin's arrival.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione." he greeted. "The others will be along in a second." he added.

"Harry, I'm going to go ahead and go. I've been invited to the Order's headquarters for the summer to keep you company as well as Ron so I'll see you there." Hermione said with a grin.

"That's great, Hermione." Harry said with his first real smile in weeks.

All of a sudden there were several pops as Hermione disapparated and Tonks, Mad Eye, and Shacklebolt apparated into Harry's bedroom.

Before he had a chance to greet the members of the Order, he heard footsteps thundering down the hall. The door of his bedroom was jerked open and Uncle Vernon stood in the fram red faced and furious. "What was all that noise and who are all these people?" he yelled to Harry.

"I'm leaving for good and these are my friends escorting me." Harry said quite calmly. "Now you can go back to living your perfect lives and pretending that the magical community doesn't exist. But take care of yourselves. We are in a war, after all." Harry added as he lifted his wand and all of his belongings floated to mid air. With a nod to Lupin, he grabbed his broomstick for the ride.

"Okay, the usual formation then?" Lupin said to the others.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth and closed it and then cleared his throat seemingly unable to speak as Tonks transfigured Harry's window into a door. As Harry stepped out the door, he turned back for one last look at Uncle Vernon and the room that had sheltered him for so long. With a nod, he mounted his broom and rode off to battle.


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

Nobody spoke as the group flew toward headquarters. Harry reckoned that nobody really knew what to say to him about Dumbledore. That was okay by him though. He really didn't feel like talking and wished the trip could last forever. Flying through the sky was the most peaceful thing Harry had done since he left Hogwarts. All too soon, Mad Eye gave the motion for descent and they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry dismounted his broom and waited for Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Just then, Harry heard footsteps moving quickly down the hall and the door flying open and all of a sudden he found himself smothering in Mrs. Weasley's apron as she gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Harry dear, I'm so glad that you made it alright. It's going to be lovely having you here, dear." Mrs. Weasley gushed as she raised her wand and sent Harry's belongings flying up to his room. "Now go on upstairs. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are waiting in the girls room for you." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry managed. Inwardly, he was cringing. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Ginny. His feelings hadn't changed toward her but for her safety, he was determined to put distance between them both.

As he entered the room, his mood lightened instantly by seeing his three friends. A handshake to Ron which turned into an awkward man type hug, a hug to Hermione, and a quick hug to Ginny before he sat down on the bed by Ron. "It's good to be here, guys." he said with a small smile.

"It's about time you got here." Ron said with a smile. "Thought maybe you decided you liked living with the Dursley's." he said with a grin.

"Not a chance." Harry replied. "So tell me what's going on with Voldemort. I got the Prophet but you know how that is…"

"It's not been good, Harry." Hermione replied. "There's been another attack by the Death Eaters. Not to mention Azkaban has had another breakout since the dementors joined Voldemort."

Harry shook his head grimly. Then there's no time to lose. "Hermione, when you guys go back to Hogwarts, if there's not a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I want you to start up the DA again. It's-"

Ron interrupted him mid sentence. "Harry, there's bad news. We just found out yesterday. Hogwarts is going to be closed until Voldemort is captured." He finished quietly.

"What?" Harry exploded. "That's horrible! So in the middle of a war, they are going to stop preparing upcoming witches and wizards how to defend themselves. Dumbledore would've never closed it." he added.

"But Harry, Dumbledore isn't here anymore." Ginny said softly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that's the whole problem. That's the whole damn problem." he replied.

"Harry," Ron started. "Hermione and I have been talking. We're going with you to look for the Horcruxes, fight Voldemort, everything. Just like we talked about at Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, but if you guys think you are gonna leave me out, you better think again." Ginny stated.

"You guys, it's nice of you to offer, but…I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt…or worse because you were helping me." Harry said bracingly.

"Harry, it's not just you." Hermione explained. "It's the whole world we're helping. And besides, we're not taking no for an answer."

"If you guys insist on doing this…I want you to train with me this summer with the Order. No sense going in unprepared." Harry said darkly.

"Er, how exactly are you guys going to break it to your parents?"

Hermione cringed and said, "Better sooner than later. I'll be back in a few." With a loud crack, she disapparated.

"Um, Ron, how about you tell mum so I can have a word with Harry." Ginny suggested to her brother.

"I knew that was coming." Ron replied and with a truly pained look on his face, exited the room.

"Harry, we need to talk."


	3. Harry and Ginny

"Harry, we need to talk." Ginny repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Harry agreed. "You're not going with us to find the Horcruxes." he said firmly.

"Just because we have feelings for each other doesn't mean that you get to order me around, Harry Potter!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Don't you understand, Ginny?" Voldemort and the Death Eaters will know that I love you. They'll know that all they have to do to get me is to get their hands on you. And you know I can't let that happen." Harry pleaded.

Ginny was silent, tears shining in her eyes. "You love me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I've always loved you. Didn't you know that?" he said with a crooked smile.

"I knew that you did just not…in a romantic way." Ginny replied. "Harry, if we deny our feelings because we're afraid of what Voldemort might do, we're letting him win, don't you see?"

Harry widened his eyes as the truth sunk in. "You're right." he said simply. He moved to where Ginny was on the bed and put his hand on her face, leaned over and gave her a long and meaningful kiss. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. I always have, I always will.

Ginny sat there, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too, Harry.

Harry and Ginny sat on the bed holding on to one another, afraid to let go. Finally, Ginny said. "Come on, let's go down and tell mum the good news. She could use some." Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny ran downstairs to many hugs and well wishes.


	4. To Apparate or Not to Apparate

"Harry Potter?" the ministry official called. "Yes sir." Harry replied as he stood up.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were at the Ministry of Magic that morning for Harry and Ron's apparition tests.

Ginny flashed Harry a reassuring smile as he turned to look at her before leaving the room.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, my name is Mr. Shappen and I will be administering your test today. I simply want you to apparate to the other end of this room and then disapparate back to this side. Any questions?" the instructor asked in a dry tone.

"No sir." Harry replied. Harry took a deep breath and concentrated. He was fairly confident that he could do this. He had apparated four times by himself before. Twice in training in Hogwarts and once with Dumbledore coming back from the cave. With a loud pop that startled even him, he found himself on the other side of the room.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Now back to the other side." the instructor commented.

Harry disapparated to the other side in the next second.

"Superb, Mr. Potter, superb. Passed with flying colors." Mr. Shappen said with a smile. "Y'know, I had to pull some strings to be able to be the one to give Harry Potter his apparition test." Mr. Shappen boasted. "Just wanted to let you know that I never believed any of that rubbish _The Daily Prophet _wrote about you. Defended you a hundred percent."

Harry forced himself to smile. "Well, thank you, sir. It's nice to know I had some support here in the Ministry. Um…should I send Ron in?" he asked hastily for a change of subject.

"Please, Mr. Potter. And once again, it's been a pleasure." the instructor called as Harry escaped out the door.  
Everyone looked at him expectantly as he came out of the office. "I passed!" he said with a grin. Suddenly, he was engulfed in hugs from everyone and a kiss from Ginny.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked nervously. "I mean, what all do they make you do?"

"Oh, nothing more than to apparate and disparate. The instructor was just telling me how he believed in me when the paper was printing all that stuff before." he muttered turning red. "Oh, he said for you to go on in, Ron."

Ron looked as if he'd rather feed a Blast Ended Skrewt lunch than go in and take the test as he opened the door to the testing room.

"Good luck, mate." Harry called. A silent tension filled the room. He was sure that what was running through his mind was going through everyone elses too. Ron had failed the first test, which would put more pressure on him to pass this one. Usually, when Ron got nervous, he performed miserably.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and squeezed lightly. He knew that she was nervous for Ron. Finally, after what had seemed an eternity, Ron flew out of the room with a goofy grin.

"I passed! I passed!" he yelled.

Harry and the others swarmed around Ron clapping him on the back and pulling him in for hugs. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat after congratulating Ron. "I'm treating everyone to butterbeer in Diagon Alley." he exclaimed.

Harry's spirits were lifted as he was surrounded by his closest family and friends. For the first time in months, he felt like celebrating.


	5. Preparing for War

Harry woke up instantly the next morning. Springing from the bed, shook Ron. "Come on, Ron. Up. Time for defense lessons. "

Ron wore a dazed expression on his face. "Harry, it's eight a.m. Let me sleep."

"Do you think Voldemort's sleeping right now? Besides, Moody said he'd be here around eight. Get up!" Harry said and with a grin, raised his wand and silently thought the word '_Levicorpus'._

Ron gave a yelp as he was pulled midair by an invisible hook. With a loud crack, he apparated and was standing by Harry. "That's twice you've gotten me now, mate. Your turn is coming." he threatened with a grin as he dressed.

Harry smiled as he went to knock on the girls door. But much to his surprise, they were already up and ready. Hermione went in to talk to Ron and Ginny pulled Harry into her room. Harry pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Harry, I love you so much!" Ginny said fiercely as she pulled him down on the bed.

"I love you too, Ginny, and I wish we could be here like this forever but for now we have lessons." Harry said rather weakly as he helped her up.

"I know." Ginny conceded. "I know it's for the best. The temptation to….well, we shouldn't be alone for too long." she said with a blush what Harry was thinking.

Harry and Ginny headed downstairs to find that Hermione had conjured breakfast up and started to fill their plates. "Thanks, Hermione, this is really good." Ginny complimented as she ate.

The four friends talked about Hogwarts memories while they ate and awaited Moody. They had just finished eating when they heard the familiar crack of someone apparating. Sure enough, it was Moody. Excitedly, they stood up to meet him in the foyer. Ginny strayed momentarily, raising her wand to the dishes and uttering '_Scourgify' _Within seconds, the kitchen was in order again.

Moody was muttering something to Harry and nodded. "Alright, let's get started." he said gruffly. "The best way to learn is by dueling so let's have Harry and Ginny against Ron and Hermione. I want all of you to cast your spells nonverbally. Once we've mastered the nonverbal attack, I have more defenses to teach you. Ready? I'll count you down. Wands up! 3, 2, 1...and go!"

Harry didn't waste any time. Pointing his wand at Hermione, he yelled. "_Stupefy!'_ but it narrowly missed her and skimmed her shoulder.

With a grin, Ron pointed his wand at Harry and thought, '_Levicorpus!'_

The spell hit Harry square in the chest and jerked him up in the air.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he countered while still in midair. With Ron's wand in his hand, he apparated to stand beside Ginny.

"_Impedimenta" _Hermione thought as she pointed her wand at Ginny. "_Expelliarmus' _ came right after and Ginny's wand sailed through the air to Hermione.

"Not bad, not bad." Moody muttered as Harry and Hermione returned the wands they held. "It looks like you all have nonverbal attacks down so now I want to show you how you can prevent a spell from hitting you. It's called _Finite Incantatum _and it's very effective if you are quick to use it. So pair up again and practice this spell. Master it verbally first, then non-verbally."

This time it was the guys against the girls. The foursome dueled for hours before they all mastered the new defense but finally Moody held up his hand for them to stop.

"That's all for today. You all did great. " he said simply.

"Thanks, Mad Eye, for the lesson." Harry said panting for air.

The next month was a month of tireless training. Hours of defense training with Moody, Occlumency and Legilimens lessons with Lupin, and advanced transfiguration with McGonagall. By the end of the month, not one of the four needed to verbally utter spells. Most of the time, they could block any attack on them, even killing curses. Also, they were successfully seeing into other peoples minds and closing their own. They were ready.


	6. The Locket

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat enclosed in Harry and Ron's room. Now that their training was over, they planned to leave the next day to search for the horcruxes. They had asked for all of the Order to be present at a meeting tonight after supper. Then, they were going to break the news somehow that they were going on a secret mission that Dumbledore had asked them to complete the night he died. They knew that none of the members of the Order would take it well.

Harry ran his hand through his already wild hair. "Look, we just have to tell them straight out, that's all. Just get it over with. They'll understand."

Ron shot him a dubious look and remarked. "Do you _really _think that my mum will understand? She'll be in tears and the whole lot of you know it.

Ginny interrupted. "Ron, we can't help it. Dumbledore gave strict orders that no one, not even the Order, was to know about the…you know." She ended quietly.

Hermione finally spoke up. "Harry's right. There's no sense in beating around the bush. We just need to remind them that even though Dumbledore is dead now, they should still trust his previous judgments." Suddenly, noises were heard downstairs that could only be made from apparating.

"It's time." Harry said. "Let's go."

The foursome apparated downstairs with serious doubts about how the next hour would go.

Professor McGonagal stood up and said, "Well, Potter. You called this meeting. Are you ready to tell us all what's going on?"

Harry took a deep breath and exchanged looks of apprehension with his friends. "I called you all here today because I need to tell you about something Professor Dumbledore asked the four of us to do before he died. When I tell you this, I know you are going to protest that we're too young to be doing this, but I just want to remind all of you that you trusted Dumbledore before he died. We really need you to keep your trust in him now when I tell you what's going on."

Harry paused for a deep breath and looked to see everyone looking at him expectantly. He continued. "Professor Dumbledore and I went on a secret mission the night of his death. The condition on which I was able to go was that I did whatever he asked me to do. For reasons only he knows, one stipulation was that only the four of us know about it." he said hesitantly gesturing to his friends. "The mission that we were on was an extensive one that would take many nights, maybe even months. Needless to say, we didn't complete it that night. Professor Dumbledore asked that in the event that we didn't complete the mission, that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I would complete it for him. We were also to keep the nature of the mission a secret, even from the other Order members. In short, we're leaving tomorrow to finish the mission Dumbledore and I set out to do the night he died. And on his orders, we're doing it alone."

Harry stepped back a step, and looked into the faces of his dearest mentors, friends, and family.

"Harry, as gifted as I know you and your friends are, it would be foolhardy to go on this 'mission' without any backup." Lupin said gently.

"Sir, we know we are taking huge risks, but we have all agreed to do this thing. And you yourself trained us this summer. Would you not say that we are prepared for whatever we face?" Harry countered.

"Harry dear, I understand that you all feel that you have to do this, but you are like my son and I don't want you to get hurt. Not to mention Ron and Ginny-" Mrs. Weasley started.

Ron interrupted. "Mum, Harry and I are both of age now. You can't protect us anymore." he said clearing his throat.

"But Ginny-" she protested weakly.

"Mum, you can't make me stay behind. I'm going. We're in a war, mum, I would end up fighting eventually." Ginny said defiantly.

Hermione spoke up hesitantly. "Please, everyone." she spoke up over the heated discussion. "We don't know when we'll be back, please can we make this night a good one?" she pleaded.

"We can't change your minds then?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully with a worried look toward her children.

"No." Ron answered for them all.

After a moment of tension, Mrs. Weasley gathered the four of them into her arms for a tearful hug. "Just be careful, dears, okay?" she said in a muffled voice.

Soon, everyone slowly accepted that this was going to happen and started to relax. The room was buzzing with small talk and advice for the four friends. Before long, most of the Order had to leave for the night so with another round of handshakes, hugs, and advice, the only people left at the house was Lupin, Moody, and the Weasley's.

Harry took this opportunity to pull Mr. And Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen for a private chat. "Look" he began awkwardly. "I wanted to apologize for taking Ron and Ginny on the trip. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk Ron out of it so I broke up with Ginny and hoped that would keep her here where she would be safe. But she just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Mrs. Weasley gathered Harry into her apron. "Dear, don't blame yourself for Ron and Ginny. They have minds of their own. So don't feel bad about that, okay." she said in a kind voice.

"We know you'll all do all you can to protect one another." Mr. Weasley said. We trust you all but we will still be worried. It's the parent in us." he said with a half smile.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to know." he said. "But you have my word, I'll do my best to protect all three of them."

Just then, Hermione ran into the kitchen. "Harry, I have to talk to you NOW." she said firmly. Grabbing his hand, she apparated them both upstairs to where Ron and Ginny were waiting.

Before Harry could ask, Hermione, eyes flashing, started talking. "I was thinking about who R.A.B. could be and then I remembered Sirius's family tree tapestry. His brother has those initials." she said triumphantly.

"Hermione, he was also a death eater." Ron said a little condescendingly.

"Exactly. He was also killed by Voldemort. Now, you know that half of the Death Eaters are only Death Eaters out of sheer terror of what would happen if they didn't support Voldemort. We also know that Sirius told Harry that his brother tried to back out. Now, knowing it takes two people to get to the Horcrux, suppose Regulus was the one Voldemort took when he left the Horcrux. Or even if he wasn't the one, someone else HAD to know where it was and the word could've gotten around to the Death Eaters. Regulus could have taken the locket BEFORE HE WAS KILLED!" Hermione practically screeched. "The locket could be here in the Black house!"

Harry just stared at Hermione. "You are a freakin' genius!" he said with a wide smile. "And I know just the person, er, thing that would know."

"Kreacher, get in here right now!" Harry said firmly and loudly.

With a crack the hideous house elf stood in front of Harry.

"The filthy half blood calls me?" he said with a smirk.

"Kreacher, I demand to know if there was ever a locket brought into this house?" Harry demanded.

"The half blood master wants to know something that is none of his business, he does." Kreacher driveled.

"Tell me now, Kreacher." Harry demanded.

"The locket is not for filthy half bloods and mud bloods!" Kreacher screeched. "The locket belongs to the dead son. Only him."

"Bring me the locket, Kreacher. Now." Harry ordered.

Screaming with resentment, hatred, and rage, Kreacher disappeared and reappeared with a locket. Harry reached out to grab it but Kreacher held on tight to the locket.

"Drop it, Kreacher!" Harry now yelled.

With hatred pouring out of his mouth in the form of insults and expletitives, he slowly allowed the locket to slip through his fingers to the floor. Harry immediately scooped up the locket and widened his eyes at the S engraved on the front.

"This is it!" he whispered. "But how do you destroy gold?"

Hermione answered quickly. "You have to melt it in really hot fire." She pointed her wand to the fireplace and said, "_Incendio"_ She kept her wand steady with the fire and it continued to grow.

Harry dropped the locket into the fire. Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined Hermione by the fire. Pointing their wands, they felt the fire heat up. In a matter of seconds all of them were dripping with sweat. Finally, the gold began to melt. And when they felt they couldn't take the heat one second more, they watched as the last little bit melted in the fire. Hermione muttered a couple of words and the fire was instantly put out.

They looked at one another and Ron said with a very Weasley-ish grin. "Three down and three to go!"


	7. Godric's Hollow

Harry and his friends were up early the next morning preparing for the trip. "We'll stop by Diagon Alley for anything we don't have here." Harry said calmly. Inside though, he was worried about the journey ahead. Not for himself, he knew it was his destiny to kill Voldemort once and for all, but if anything happened to his friends… Harry mentally shook himself and checked to make sure they were all packed while Ron and Ginny were saying goodbye to their parents.

"Ginny, dear, are you sure you won't reconsider?" Mrs. Weasley asked for what seemed the millionth time since the night before.

"Mom, I'm going. Besides, we'll be back at the Burrow in two weeks for the wedding. Try not to worry so much." Ginny replied firmly.

"Ronnie, dear Ronnie. Please be careful." she said tearfully.

"Mom! I've told you not to call me that!" Ron said as he blushed furiously.

Just then, Harry and Hermione walked downstairs, "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

The next few minutes were filled with bits of advice and hugs from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. But then it was time to leave and one by one, they all apparated to Diagon Alley with Ginny apparating side along with Harry.

Once at Diagon Alley, Harry immediately got down to business. "I think it will be a lot faster if we all split up to run the errands. "Hermione, if you will get what ever ingredients for potions you think we'll need. Make sure we have stuff for Polyjuice potion. Ron, go to the Owlery and buy an owl for us to use to send mail." Harry paused for a moment. "Sure wish I could've brought Hedwig." he said wistfully. "Anyway, Ginny, go and get some chocolate in case we run across dementors. And I'll go to Gringott's and get some more money out of the vault." Harry said with a laugh as he divided up the last of his gold to his three friends. "We'll all meet at Fred and George's shop in an hour. Remember, if anything happens, use the coins we had for the DA to contact one another."

An hour later, everyone was at the joke shop. "Hey, look who it is!" Fred exclaimed.

"Be forewarned, mum said for us to ask you again not to go on your, um, trip." George said trying to be serious. "Yep, she figured you would stop by here before you left for good and owled us to see if we would talk you out of it." he added in response to the surprised faces of the four.

"So please, don't go! Don't put yourselves in mortal peril!" Fred shrieked, on his knees with his arms around Ron's leg.

"Very funny." Ron said with a grin, untangling himself from Fred.

"Well, if we can't persuade you, then allow us to show you our newest item. We can't really say we invented them, but we finally figured out how to make them." George said.

"And we think that you could really use it on your trip." Fred interjected as he lead them over to a big display.

"Invisibility cloaks?" Harry asked excitedly. "And they really work?"

"Yep!" Fred replied. He reached into the seemingly empty display and picked up a cloak and threw it over George, who instantly disappeared.

"That's great!" Harry said. "I haven't seen another one besides mine. We'll take three." he said. "How much are they?"

"For you guys, no charge." George replied as parts of his body became visible again as he pulled off the cloak.

"Rubbish." Harry said firmly. "I'm sure these cost quite a bit to make." He glanced at the sign on the display that read 15 Galleons. He reached into his pouch and handed George forty-five Galleons. "If you don't take the gold, I'll have Ginny put a Bat Bogey Hex on you…I've heard she's quite good at it." Harry threatened good naturedly.

"We'd better be off, Harry." Hermione reminded him.

The group then said goodbye to Fred and George and headed off to the Leaky Cauldron for butterbeer. The four friends soon settled themselves at a table and ordered their drinks. Harry spoke up. "Hermione, do you reckon I can apparate the lot of you to my parents old house? Assuming I'll be able to get myself there, of course. I mean, I can remember the house when I concentrate hard enough, I just don't know where it is in Godric's Hollow.

"I honestly don't know, Harry." Hermione said. "The only thing I know to do is to try." The foursome finished their butterbeer and exited the pub. They walked to a vacated lot to apparate. They linked arms and Harry closed his eyes. He tried to remember his parents house. He winced involuntarily as his mind automatically went back to that fateful night.

Harry tried to force his parents murders out of his head and concentrate just on the house. He studied the room he was in, the living room, from the looks of it. Suddenly, he felt himself apparate there. Opening his eyes, he checked to make sure his friends were with him. They were.

Slowly, he looked around the room. It was the same living room he had pictured in his mind. It was a mess with books, papers, garbage and more that just looked like it had been through a tornado. There were places, big and small, on the walls and floors that were burned through. Harry assumed that that was a result of spells missing their targets. And everything was layered with dust and cobwebs. He and his friends slowly walked the rest of the way through the kitchen and the three bedrooms. Some had burn spots on the connecting walls of the living room and some were just under layers of dust and cobwebs.

"Harry, mate, if you need some time alone-" Ron started quietly.

"No." Harry interrupted barely above a whisper. He stood transfixed in front of a bedroom. He reached down slowly to pick up a broken picture frame off the floor. In it was a picture of Harry and his parents, waving and smiling. Harry stared at it for several moments and then all of a sudden threw it hard against the wall where it shattered and fell. "Look around. If you see anything that might be important, let me know." he said in a steely voice."

The group worked in silence for over an hour collecting more pictures and mementos of Harry and his parents. Suddenly, Ginny came running out of the room she was working in. "Harry, look at this!" she said excitedly. "I think it's your mom's diary from when she was at Hogwarts!"

Harry looked up suddenly and took the diary from Ginny. He flipped open the inside cover. This is what was written inside:

Presented To:

Lily Evans on her acceptance to Hogwarts

Written on the first page was the first entry.

_Dear Diary, _

I am so excited to be here at Hogwarts! I was so surprised when I received my invitation to attend. I never even knew magic was real until then. Everything that has happened since I've been here has been unreal. Boarding the Hogwarts Express was something else. I thought I was going to hit that brick wall, even though I was told otherwise. Then, when we got to the school, the castle was huge! We rode the boat over to the castle and went into this huge hall where the ceiling looks just like the sky outside! Then we were sorted into Houses. I was sorted into Gryffindor House. I can't even describe every weird, wonderful, magical thing that happened tonight. All I know is that this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, good night, Diary. I'm going to have to get up early if I'm ever going to find my way to class tomorrow.

Till next time,

Lilly

Tears were falling fast and furious down Harry's face as he read his mother's diary entry. He didn't even care if his friends saw him. He slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him and hugged him. "It's okay to grieve for your parents, Harry. You've never really had a chance to do that." Ginny said softly.

Harry stood up. "I'm going to go outside and see their graves." he said dully. Harry went out the door without a word and walked to the two markers under the big weeping willow tree. Each simply had 'James' and 'Lily' on them. Harry sank down on the ground before them. "Mom, Dad, I miss you so much. There is this void that I feel all the time, like the space you're supposed to fill." Harry felt the tears fall hot and heavy.

" Sirius was great while I knew him. I didn't feel so empty then. But he was taken too. Why is everyone I love taken from me? First you, then Sirius, and then Dumbledore. Why did I have to endure sixteen years of the Dursley's? You know, I'd give every Galleon in my Gringott's account to have you back." he said fiercely. I love you both. I love you very much." Harry whispered.

Harry sat there by his parents grave talking quietly every once in a while. When Ginny came outside to check on him, he introduced her to his parents told them they'd love her too. Finally, as the sky turned dark he got up and headed back to the house.

Surrounded by his friends, Harry felt strengthened. "Well, I guess we'd better get some sleep." Harry suggested. "Could one of you please transfigure some beds?" he asked.

Hermione promptly took her wand and muttered a few words. Four beds instantly appeared. She sent two to each bedroom. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

--------------------------------------------

What do you think so far? Please review!


	8. A Chocolate Frog Surprise

"So now what?" Hermione asked as they left the house the next morning.

"Well, I think that it's a possibility that at least one of the Horcruxes are in Little Hangleton. There are two places there that I want to search. The first place is the Riddle house. The other place is where Voldemort's mother lived. But I don't know where Little Hangleton is. I think the best thing to do would be to take the Knights Bus." Harry answered. He looked around and the others nodded in agreement.

Harry lifted his wand and a few seconds later, the bus appeared. As he boarded, Ernie McMillian, the driver grinned.

"Arry Potter! Back again, eh? And I see you brought your friends!" Ernie greeted. "Where can I take you today?"

"Well, we'd like to go to Little Hangleton. Can you take us there?" Harry asked.

"Little Hangleton, eh?" Ernie replied. "Don't get many requests to go there." he added. "Sure, 11 sickles per person."

Harry dropped the necessary gold into the meter and gestured for his friends to follow him up. They made their way to the last compartment and sat down. Not wanting to be overheard talking about the horcruxes, Harry and Ginny decided to make up for lost time and slipped into the compartment behind Ron and Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, I'm really glad you're here." Hermione said suddenly. "I mean, Harry and Ginny are together, and I've really enjoyed being able to talk to you this summer."

Ron wore a surprised look on his face, but immediately replaced it with a happy one. "I've loved spending time with you too." he replied. Suddenly, all the feelings that he'd ever felt for Hermione were all he could think of. "Actually, I have a confession to make." Ron said shyly. "You've always been very special to me, Hermione. You've always been one of my best friends…but I wish we could be…more than that." Ron said awkwardly, fumbling for words.

Hermione smiled. "I guess I have a confession to make as well." she replied. "You have no idea how jealous I was of Lavender last year. Every time I saw you two together, it was like…like someone was performing the Cruciatus curse on me." she said tentatively.

Ron widened his eyes. He gently touched her cheek with his hand. He searched her eyes for an answer to his unspoken question and she smiled and gave a slight nod. Ron leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Hermione returned the kiss with one of her own that she had been waiting to give for the longest time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Ginny said innocently as she and Harry looked in on Ron and Hermione.

"Is there something that you need to tell us?" Harry asked his two friends with a grin.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Ron said, blushing. "Hermione has agreed to be my girlfriend."

"That's great, mate." Harry replied as he hugged his two friends. "It's about time you two did something about this." he teased.

Ron started to fire back a retort to Harry when Ernie announced that they had arrived at Little Hangleton. The gang thanked Ernie and stepped off the bus to continue their search.

"I think the house will be pretty easy to find." Harry commented. "I have an idea." Harry looked around the town and saw a few teenagers hanging around by a store front. Harry walked up to the guys. "Hey, we're visiting some lame relatives of mine with my parents and we're bored to death. I heard there's supposed to be this house that is haunted or something. Thought we'd go check it out." Harry said casually. "Know where it is?"

"Sure, dude, everyone does. Just keep going down this road and when it ends, go left all the way down and it's at the end of the road." the guy said.

"Thanks, dude. Take it easy." Harry said in reply. Rejoining his friends, he said. "It's down the road and to the left. Let's go."

"Sure, dude." Ron replied, mimicking Harry as they walked toward the Riddle house.

"Hey, they all look like Dudley. I figure if he talks like that, the rest of them do too." Harry said laughing. "Seriously though, I don't know what we'll find here, so in the words of Moody, 'Constant vigilance!'."

The group had been walking for about ten minutes when Hermione froze. "I thought I saw a flash of something." she said in a whisper.

Ginny gave a little shiver. "It's getting cold, isn't it?" she said, whispering.

Harry replied. "It's summertime. How could it be-" He stopped himself. The realization bore down on him like a freight train. "Dementors are here!" he whispered fiercely. "That's what you saw, Hermione! Wands out, they have to be guarding something. As soon as we see them, we have to send the patronus." Harry instructed. "Put on the invisibility cloaks. The dementors will still be able to sense us, but maybe it'll let us get in without being seen by anyone else."

The group donned their invisibility cloaks and grasped their wands, ready to defend themselves. They resolutely advanced toward the house. A gloomy atmosphere surrounded it and the temperature was colder than ever.

"Fight it! Think of happy memories!" Harry instructed. Just then, at least a dozen dementors stepped out of the forest surrounding the house. They glided toward Harry and his friends, their robed arms reaching out for them. Harry raised his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" he yelled. A silvery stag erupted out of the tip of Harry's wand. The stag ran at the first of the dementors. The stag trampled the dementor and knocked it back into the iciness swirling around the other dementors.

As Harry directed the stag to other dementors, Hermione and Ron had conjured theirs as well. As Hermione's otter and Ron's bear advanced , Ginny was having a bit of trouble conjuring hers. "Expecto patronus!" she yelled aiming her wand at the oncoming dementors. A silvery vapor floated out of her wand. "Happy memories!" she muttered to herself. A picture of her and Harry immediately came to mind. She smiled in the midst of the fight and determined to try again. "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" she yelled again, louder than before. A silver phoenix came flying out of her wand. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny directed their patronuses from dementor to dementor and soon, the battle was over.

"Let's sit for a minute." Hermione said shakily. The foursome stopped to rest on the side of the road.

"Ron, where's the chocolate?" Harry asked his friend. Ron his duffel bag and brought out some chocolate frogs. The group wasted no time in tearing open the packages. Harry pulled out the chocolate and stared at the face on the collectible card he had just revealed. Harry was looking into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore greeted.

Hearing Dumbledore's voice, the others moved toward the card Harry was holding. Harry was thoroughly shocked. "But how can you-" Harry faltered for words.

"How can I speak to you?" Dumbledore "Is that what you are trying to ask?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's a good question. I'm sure you know that the characters on the cards can only smile and wave. But you also know that people in photos can speak as you have witnessed in my office at Hogwarts. Think of this card as a type of photo. The fact is, the people on the cards could speak to you if they so choose, but as they don't know you, they tend to keep silent. I kept waiting for you to come speak to the portrait of me in the office at Hogwarts, but I can see you had quite forgotten about that." Dumbledore chuckled as realization dawned in Harry's eyes. "It's quite alright, I assure you. I assumed that your affinity for chocolate frogs would lead you to me soon enough."

"It is good to see you again, sir." Harry said as he found his voice. "Now that we know how to contact you, you can still lead us on the search for the Horcruxes!" Harry said excitedly.

"I am sorry, Harry, but I am afraid that is not possible. The living must be able to make their own decisions in life. I may be able to offer advice occasionally, but I can not be with you every step of the way. That is what your friends are for." Dumbledore said smiling at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Friends such as these, Harry, you are lucky to have."

"I know, sir." Harry replied. "I couldn't do this without them. You should know that the locket we found in the cave wasn't the real horcrux. Sirius's younger brother had stolen it. It's a long story, but the important part is that we found it and were able to destroy it by melting it down. Hermione's idea." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore replied. "Ingenious. But there is a way to destroy the soul without destroying the object. Unfortunately, I was not able to teach you the spell in time. It's very powerful, ancient magic. The spell is 'horcux absentia'. "

"Thank you, sir. We're in Little Hangleton now. We were going to search both houses here for horcruxes. Can you tell us-" Dumbledore cut Harry off.

"I am sorry, Harry, but I've told you all I can. I must go now, but I know you all will be successful in completing the mission. You have all you need to do it." Dumbledore said.

"But sir we've only-!" Harry protested.

"Goodbye, Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny- I am glad to see you again. Goodbye." Dumbledore said with a smile at the group. Instantly, he resumed the smiling and waving of the other characters on his friends cards.

"He's gone again. How could he just leave like that!" Harry asked a little angrily.

"Harry, you can't forget that he isn't with us anymore." Ginny said gently. "The dead can't lead the living. It just can't work that way. But as he said, he can give us inspiration and advice from time to time."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said. "It's just hard to let him go…again." Harry said a little sadly.

"Don't worry, mate. We're here with you. And like Dumbledore said, you're lucky to have us!" Ron said with a grin. And with that, they set off for the Riddle house hand in hand, ready for anything.


	9. Searching for the Horcruxes

A/N: Thanks, everyone for reading and especially for reviewing! Please let me know what you think about the story so far!

Harry and his friends approached the house, once again in their invisibility cloaks. "After the dementors, if anyone is here, they will know but at least if they can't see us, we'll have a slight advantage." Harry had said.

After they had searched the house and was convinced they were the only ones there, they shed their invisibility cloaks. "Which horcrux do you think is here?" Ron asked.

"I'm really not sure, but I do know that there has to be something here worth guarding or we wouldn't have been attacked by the dementors." Harry said thoughtfully. "It either has to be the Hufflepuff cup or the item of Ravenclaw's."

"Harry, you found what was supposed to be Slytherin's locket in a cave…the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons at school. So is Snape's classes. Marvolo's ring was found in his house. It seems like Voldemort is putting these objects where the owner themselves would put it. It was Ravenclaw who valued intelligence above anything. And I don't think that it's a coincidence that it's in the Riddle house either. We just passed what looks to be the library…maybe we should start searching there." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea, Hermione." Harry replied. "Remember, you guys, this was a muggle house, so I think anything that looks magical in the least could be the horcrux."

The four of them spent the next couple of hours pulling books from the shelves, going through the desk, and completely taking the room apart looking for anything. Harry started feeling the walls around the room trying to find anything magical about them. He noticed his friends looking at him strangely.

"Dumbledore was doing this at the cave. He could feel the magic, he said." Harry said in explanation. After hours of searching and not finding anything, Harry began to lose hope. How was he ever going to find these objects? And even if one of them happened to be here, at this house, how in the world was he going to find the other one?" Those questions were bearing down on him with the speed of a freight train.

"Hey, you guys, look at this." Ron said suddenly. He was holding open a thick book, except the middle of all the pages had been cut out to conceal what looked to be a wooden bird. The bird was carved out of a wood Harry had never seen before. The bird was also amazingly detailed. Every little feather was carved out to perfection. But the thing that stood out the most was the R carved into the birds chest.

Hermione almost choked. "I can't believe I forgot this! I read a book a few years ago about the founders of Hogwarts, and it stated that Rowena Ravenclaw collected raven figurines because of the connection in her name. "This has to be it!" Hermione practically shrieked.

Hermione reached for the raven and Harry quickly pulled her hand away.

"This is not going to be as easy as just picking it up and taking it with us. You think the dementors were the only defense Voldemort had here? I don't think so." Harry warned. "Wands out."

Harry looked around the room and saw a poker by the fireplace. He grabbed it and hesitantly prodded the raven. With a bit of a groan, the bookshelves swung open. There was a slight rustling and then he heard what sounded like thousands of birds flying. "It's bats!" Harry shouted. "Run!" he yelled as he grabbed the raven. Not a moment too soon the horde of bats came rushing out. They were huge. Harry had never seen anything like them but he decided not to stay around to examine them. Harry ducked his head and followed his friends out into the hall. "Keep your heads covered! Run!" Harry yelled again as they ran outside the house. The foursome ran as fast as they could and didn't stop until the bats flew over them.

They collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Wow, did you see how big those bats were?" Ginny exclaimed. "I bet they were vampire bats!"

"Come on, you guys." Harry said getting up. "The dementors have probably let Voldemort know we were here. We've got to go. Apparate to Hogsmeade. We can rent a room and rethink our strategy. Holding Ginny's hand so she could apparate with him, he apparated and found himself by the Three Broomsticks along with his friends.

"I don't know about the lot of you, but I could use a butterbeer right about now." Ron said somewhat shakily. Everyone agreed and they entered the tavern.

Rosmerta, the tavern owner, spotted them at once and came right over. "I never expected to see you here at this time of year!" she said pleasantly. "What will you be having?"

"Four butterbeers, please." Ron replied.

"It'll be on the house today." Rosmerta lowered her voice. "Harry, I just want to apologize about what happened. I feel like I should have known somehow that I was Imperiused. How could I have done this to poor Albus and the children?" she said with a sad look on her face.

Harry softened. "But you couldn't have known, Rosmerta. You shouldn't blame yourself. I know Dumbledore wouldn't blame you for a thing."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she blinked them away impatiently. She gave Harry a motherly hug. "Sweet of you to say, dear." she said tearfully.

"Rosmerta," Hermione began in a subtle change of subject. "We need to rent a room for a few nights. Somewhere where we can blend in and not be noticed."

"I know just the place!" Rosmerta replied brightening a little. "Maurite's it's called. A little place on the edge of town. I doubt if you've even given it notice on your ventures down from the school."

"That's great. Thanks, Rosmerta." Hermione replied. Rosmerta smiled and delivered their butterbeer to the four friends. They finished the butterbeer rather quickly as the tavern had steadily become more crowded. With another word of thanks to Rosmerta, they left to find the place called Maurite's.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had little trouble finding the little inn with the wooden sign announcing it's name. The foursome walked inside. They had decided on the walk over to the inn that since Harry was so recognizable, that he should keep as low a profile as possible, so Ron stepped forward to obtain a room.

"Canna help ya?" the older witch behind the desk asked.

Ron cleared his throat. "Yes, we need to rent two rooms, please."

"Be a Galleon a night." she replied, trading two keys for the two Galleons Ron put on the counter. "Up the stairs and the last two rooms on the right."

Ron gave the other key to Hermione and the gang went upstairs to find their rooms. They found that their rooms were adjoining rooms that shared a bath. They each took turns with the bath and Harry was secretly pleased to see Ginny sitting on the bed in his and Ron's room when he came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, Harry. Ron came into our room and practically ordered me out." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry made a mental note to thank Ron the next time he saw him. "I'm glad you're here." Harry said, smiling. Ginny looked sexier than ever in a white tank top and short green shorts. Her hair was still damp, occasionally sending drops of water down her back. Harry came over and sat down on the bed next to her. "I want you to know that I'm glad you've been with me these past few days. I really don't think I could have gone to Godric's Hollow without you."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Harry responded and slowly laid Ginny down on the bed. "I love you, Harry." she whispered between kisses. "I would go anywhere with you."

"This is heaven." Harry thought as he laid there with the girl he loved. Ginny slid her hand under his shirt and gently stroked his chest and stomach. Harry felt as if he were on fire, his body aching for more of her touch…"Ginny we have to stop." Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah, I know." she said with a grin. "But, Harry, would you sleep in here with me tonight? Just sleep, nothing more." she added. It didn't take long for Harry to make up his mind. "I would love to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, I'm glad we're able to slow down and spend some time with each other." Ron said shyly. They were in Hermione and Ginny's room sitting on the bed. Ron was wearing a pair of jogging pants and a t shirt. Hermione was wearing a pair of blue silk shorts and matching top. "I mean, we always spend time together, but not like this, you know? Ron kept rambling on nervously and Hermione smiled. Same old loveable Ron. Never knows when to shut up and kiss a girl. "Ronald, shut up and kiss me already." Hermione replied with a smile to his long speech. Ron was happy to comply.

Ron and Hermione had been making out for quite some time when Ron suddenly sat up. "What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron was blushing again. "Nothing's wrong. I'm having a great time with you. But I'm getting to the point to where I want to do more than just kiss." he said honestly. "And I would never ask you to do anything more. I respect you too much."

"Ronald, did you ever consider that I might want to do more than just kiss, too?"

Ron looked at Hermione with a startled expression. He would never in a million years expect that phrase to come out of Hermione Granger's mouth. "Well, actually, no. I mean, not right now." he stumbled. "I really want to be with you, Hermione, but I just think we should wait until things get back to normal around here." he said softly.

"I know, you're right. But, Ron, could you just sleep in here with me tonight? Just sleep, nothing more." she added. Ron immediately agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the group woke early to resume work on the horcuxes. No mention was made of the night before and each couple knew that following nights would not be spent in the same way. They were all secretly relieved not to have to make explanations. They spent all day at the library, reading up on Helga Hufflepuff and anything to do with her. However, at the end of the day, they were still no better off. Ron paid Maurite for another nights stay. Harry pulled the raven out of his bag when they got back to their rooms. Okay, it's time to try to separate the horcrux from the object." Harry said rather nervously as he had no idea what would happen when they did. He sat the object on the table and tapped it with his wand. "Horcrux absentia" he said firmly. Nothing. Hermione decided to give it a go. She tapped the raven with her wand and said, "Horcrux absentia". A little wisp of air came out of Hermione's wand, but somehow they didn't think that was all there was to it. An hour later, they had all taken several turns each to no better results than Hermione's. Deciding to give it up for the night, they departed to their rooms. On their third day in Hogsmeade, Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading. "What if Voldemort hid the horcrux in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's worth a look, right?"

Harry and his friends immediately set off for the Shrieking Shack. Upon entering it, Harry couldn't help but think back to when he had last been there. He had found out the truth about Sirius and that he had a godfather. Harry forced himself to focus on the present. "Do you think that it could be in the secret passageway that connects to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure, but I definitely think we should search the building and the passageway." Hermione replied.

"Lumos" Ron muttered and the others did the same filling the room with the light of their wands.

As the room was pretty much bare, it didn't take long to search the contents of the room. Harry walked around the room feeling the walls again, and the others joined him. "I don't feel anything, do you?" Harry asked no one in particular. "I think we should search the passageway now."

The four friends resumed the search in the passageway, feeling the walls once more. Harry passed over the end of the passageway that was under the Shrieking Shack. He almost passed over it, but he had a feeling that he should examine it more closely. The wall felt different than the other walls of the passageway. He could just feel that this was where the other Horcrux was. "Back up, you guys. I'm going to use the reducto spell on this wall. I just feel that there is something behind it." Harry pointed his wand at the wall and yelled, "Reducto!"

Nothing happened. Then Harry flashed back to the cave and how there had to be a payment of blood to enter. Harry dug a knife out of his bag and made a small cut. There was a gasp from Ginny as he smeared the blood on the wall. Suddenly, the door slid open.

The group entered the room that had been opened. It was like they were standing on the edge of a giant bowl. In the middle, stood the cup.

"How do you reckon we get it, then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll just go and try to pick it up. I don't know what else to do." Harry started down the slope and as soon as he did, the bowl-shaped recess started filling with water. Harry scrambled back up the bank. "Where's the boat? There's got to be a boat!" he murmured to himself as he scrambled around the edge. Not finding one, Harry was stumped. "I guess I'm going to have to swim down to the bottom and get the cup." he thought aloud.

"Harry, no! You can't do that!" Ginny protested. "What if-what if something happens?" she asked.

"I have to try, Gin." Harry said as he kissed her. Performing the Bubblehead Charm on himself, he went into the water and started swimming toward the bottom. It seemed to Harry that he had been swimming forever when he reached the cup. Harry grabbed the cup. Immediately, Inferi started coming out of the ground and after him. Harry started swimming back as fast as possible. Harry had managed to stay just ahead of the Inferi for the most part, but he was worn out from swimming so far and could see the surface. He pulled up to the surface and yelled, "Make a fire!" Harry started to climb out of the lake when one of the Inferi grabbed his ankle and tried to drag him back under. Ginny and Ron kneeled down to try to pull Harry up while Hermione tried to keep the other Inferi at bay with the fire.

Ron pointed his wand at the Inferi and yelled, "Impedimenta!" The Inferi stopped and Harry wiggled out of it's grip. "Thanks, Ron!"

Harry ran to the door and smeared more blood on it. Thankfully, it opened immediately. The three ran up into the Shrieking Shack and out of the door. In fact, they didn't stop running until they got to the inn, even though reasonably, they knew they had left the Inferi behind in the hidden room. The foursome went straight up to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"We have to destroy the horcruxes!" Harry said, frustrated.

"Harry, something Dumbledore said keeps going through my mind. After he told us how to separate the soul from the object, he told us we had everything we needed to do it. And, he kept going on about how important friends were. Why don't we all try this together?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

Determined to figure out the spell, everyone nodded and thrust their wands forward. They tapped the raven and said, "Horcux absentia!" in unison. Suddenly, a silvery vapor that smelled of sulfur shot out of the raven. The room was filled with the vapor which had gradually turned black. Then just as it was there, it was gone. The gang excitedly repeated the spell on the cup and freed it of it's soul.

"There's no sense in going after Nagini until I fight Voldemort." Harry commented. "The only thing I want to do right now is pack up and go home to the Burrow."

"Yeah, let's go home." Hermione said as she kissed Ron. "Let's go home."


	10. The Wedding

A/N: Finally, the wedding has arrived! Thanks for being so patient with me. Enjoy!

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the kitchen up from supper when she peered out of the window to see four people walking up the road to the Burrow. It didn't take her long to realize who they were. "Arthur!" she cried as she raced for the door. The kids are back!" Mrs. Weasley ran out and down the road to meet the weary group. Mr. Weasley and the rest of the family quickly followed.

"Oh, you're back, you're back!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she gathered them all in a hug. "I've been so worried about you, who knows what you could have gotten yourself into!" Mrs. Weasely kept fussing over them until Mr. Weasley had to step in.

"Now, Molly, don't suffocate them." he scolded gently. "Let's bring them in and feed them, I'm sure they are very hungry, okay?"

"Actually, your cooking would be great right now, Mrs. Weasley." Harry admitted.

The whole group returned to the house and Mrs. Weasley ended up fixing supper again for the whole family. "Well, we're hungry again, mum!" George had said with a grin.

"So, son, did you all finish what you had to do, or are you just here for the wedding?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry as they were eating.

"Well, we've done what we can for now." Harry said truthfully. "It won't be finished until Voldemort is defeated."

Mrs. Weasley blanched at the mention of the name and busied herself with dishing up dessert for everyone.

"Speaking of the wedding, where are Bill and Phlegm- I mean, Flour?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"They are in the city, dear, getting some last minute things for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley answered with a reprimanding look at Ginny. "They should be back any time now. I know they'll be thrilled to see that you're back." she added.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley, we'll say hello to them in the morning." Harry said with a yawn. "I think the four of us are ready for a good night's sleep."

"Oh, of course, dear! You'll find your things in your rooms. Go on up and we'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Weasley instructed.

The foursome said goodnight to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and the twins. They trudged up the stairs to their rooms.

"Harry, I'll see you in the morning." Ginny said goodnight with a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Goodnight."

They turned to go to their separate rooms and saw that Ron and Hermione still hadn't stopped kissing since they had went upstairs.

Hermione finally pulled away and she and Ron said their goodnights and turned to their rooms as well.

Harry felt like he had just laid his head on the pillow when Mrs. Weasley was waking them up the next morning. "Up, up, up!" she screeched at the occupants of both rooms. "We've got loads to do before the wedding tomorrow!"

Harry sat up and ran his hand through his hair and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when Ginny walked in. "Aw, you're so cute when you're sleepy!" she said playfully. She came in and sat down on his lap for a hug. "Come on, wake up. Mom's made to do lists out for everybody" she added. Ginny walked back into her room and Harry quickly dressed and went downstairs.

"I'm glad you're all up." Mrs. Weasley said. "The four of you are to clean the house from top to bottom today."

Ron groaned and opened his mouth to complain but thought better of it by the look on his mum's face.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, we'd love to!" Hermione said with a smile, poking Ron in the ribs with her elbow.

About that time, Fleur Delacour walked down the stairs into the kitchen. 'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione! Ginny! You are back!" she said excitedly. "Eet eez so good to zee you!" Fleur enthused.

Before long, the whole house was a busy hive of activity. Harry and Ginny cleaned the second floor and Ron and Hermione cleaned the downstairs. Fred and George were cleaning up the yard while Charlie pulled gnomes out of the garden. Fleur directed Bill and Mr. Weasley as to where she wanted everything arranged outside and Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

The frenzied pace of activity continued until everyone was about ready to drop. Finally it seemed that everything had been done for the next days ceremony and everyone collapsed into bed, to tired to do anything else.

The wedding day came and soon it was time for the wedding. The guests were arriving and everyone was getting ready. Harry was in the room he was sharing with Ron, adjusting his dress robes, when Ginny walked in looking beautiful in her bridal party gown. The pale lavender gown fell slightly off her shoulders and her hair was styled in soft curls that fell to her back. "You're beautiful, Gin." Harry said quietly, thinking of just how lucky he was.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny replied sweetly. "Come on, we've got to go outside now." she added, slipping her arm through Harry's. They stepped outside, joining up with Ron and Hermione. Ron looked as if he was as awestruck with Hermione as he was with Ginny. Harry thought he noticed a bit of smugness in Hermione's face that he was looking at her like that and not Fleur or her relatives.

The Weasley's backyard had been transformed. There were flowers everywhere. Orchids, lilies, lilac, and flowers that Harry didn't recognize were arranged in breathtaking beauty, forming an archway. There were fountains shooting jets of water in lovely patterns and dozens of butterflies flitting around. A white satin runner made its way to from backdoor of the house to the archway. Harry and Hermione found seats while Ron and Ginny went to stand at the front with the rest of the Weasley and Delacour immediate family. Harry supposed that this was one of the differences between a muggle and a wizarding wedding. As soon as Harry sat, he found that the chairs had obviously been charmed to make him feel as if he was sitting on a cloud. He could tell that Hermione was experiencing the same thing as he saw her pat the chair next to her curiously.

Harry looked around at the other guests as they were seated. He wasn't surprised to see most people from the Order as well as Professors Sprout and Flitwick. He caught Hagrid's eye as he was being seated and Hagrid gave a big enthusiastic wave to him and Hermione. Hermione cringed as she saw that Hagrid was wearing that horrid brown hairy suit he owned but gave a small wave back as did Harry. He realized that the all the people on the other side of the aisle were Fleur's family. He figured the few remaining people were probably from Gringott's as both Bill and Fleur worked there.

Harry turned back around as the musicians began playing the harps, signaling the start of the wedding. He followed the lead of the crowd and stood up and looked back toward the house. He was amazed to see flower petals flowing to the ground ahead of the bride and groom. Bill wore dress robes, but Fleur's dress was something rather out of a fairy tale, he thought.

The dress was ivory in color. She wore no veil as in some muggle weddings, but the dress was similar in design. The dress was beautiful with yards of satin and lace dripping from it, but what truly made it stand out were the real fairies holding up the train of the dress. He heard the crowd gasp in awe over it and knew he had as well.

The bride and groom finally arrived to the archway. The wedding official, an aged wizard, began the wedding service speaking about everlasting love. The couple said their vows and exchanged rings.

As Harry watched, he envisioned him and Ginny under the archway, saying their vows and pledging their love to one another. And he realized how very much he wanted to do that. Harry glanced at Hermione and saw a rather tearful expression on her face. "Women." Harry thought to himself as he brought his attention back to the wedding. The official placed both of their hands in his and spoke again, this time talking about the binds of commitment and the cords of love. Finally, he pronounced them husband and wife.

Harry met Ginny coming up the aisle and grabbed her hand. "I can't wait till it's us, Gin." he said seriously.

Tears gathered in Ginny's eyes. "It will be, Harry. Not even Voldemort can get in the way of that."

"Come on, today's a happy day. Let's forget about real life for a moment and go congratulate your brother and your new sister." Harry said lightly with a teasing look to Ginny on those last few words.

She punched him in the arm as they took their place in line. Ron and Hermione met up with them in line.

"About bloody time." Ron complained. "Thought we were going to be standing up there forever."

"Ronald Weasley, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked with exasperation.

"It wasn't me and you up there, that's what's wrong with me!" Ron blurted out immediately turning red. "I mean…I just thought…I didn't" Ron stammered, obviously not intending to have said that aloud.

Hermione softened and kissed him in line in front of everybody. Ron blushed even more, but wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry quickly changed the subject to avoid his friend further embarrassment, although he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. "What do you think about that?" he asked, pointing to the wedding cake topper. It was a miniature version of Bill and Fleur dancing. And the group started discussing what they thought about the wedding decorations and ceremony.

The wedding reception ended all too soon. They had enjoyed talking to everyone from the Order as well as the professors from school, but as the sky darkened, the only people left were Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, and the Weasley's.

The harpist was starting to pack up when Harry stopped her. "Could you just play a few minutes more?" he asked. "Please?" The harpist agreed and Harry pulled Ginny outside. "May I have this dance?" he asked softly.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. "This is so romantic, of course I'll dance with you!" Ginny laid her head on his shoulder as they danced in the moonlight. Neither of them said a word but both somehow knew that the music was saying all that needed to be said. Wrapped up in the moment, neither noticed that Ron and Hermione had joined them outside and were also dancing.

"I love dancing with you, Hermione. Well, actually, I just love being anywhere with you." Ron admitted as they danced.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shut up, Ronald, and kiss me already."

Ron complied without an argument.

The two couples danced, each in their own little world, their cares nowhere to be found. It was magical, it was love.

A/N: I hope I wasn't TOO corny! Lol, seriously I really had fun writing this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep reviewing! It might be a few days before I update again because I want this next chapter to be really, really good. Thanks again for reading!


	11. A Surprise Visitor

Two days after the wedding, Harry and his friends found themselves back at 12 Grimmauld Place. They had all enjoyed the time spent at the Weasley's but Lupin had advised them that they would be safer to continue their stay at headquarters. Harry had already informed the Order that they had completed their mission and the only thing left to do was to finally kill Voldemort and his snake once and for all.

Three days after they had returned to headquarters, Lupin informed them to please where their dress robes to dinner that night as McGonagall had an announcement to make as newly appointed head of the Order. Hermione questioned Lupin as to what the announcement was about, but he shook his head and said that she would have to wait until dinner to find out.

The four friends were still puzzled as they made their way to dinner that night. They were further surprised to find every member of the Order present for dinner. After everyone had eaten dinner, McGonagall stood up and tapped her water glass.

"It's not often we have reason to celebrate in these trying times." McGonagall began. "First, we were fortunate to be able to celebrate Bill and Fleur's wedding. And tonight, we also have reason to celebrate. But before I tell you four what what we are celebrating, I would like to tell everyone here tonight about a visit I paid to Dumbledore- or rather his portrait at Hogwarts. I asked him what this mission was he sent you four on and said that you would let us know when the time was right, Harry. He said that he had every confidence that you four would be successful and that the Order should trust that you all know what you're doing. As it stands, the members of the Order of the Phoenix have talked it over and taken a vote. It seems that you all have more than earned your membership into the Order and tonight we will induct you into the Order.

The four friends looked at each other and grinned.

"Now, if everyone will follow me into the next room for the induction." McGonagall instructed. Once everyone was in the other room, she continued. "Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Ginerva, please come stand here."

The four friends stood and walked to where she had instructed.

"Now, before we begin, I want each one of you to know the responsibilities of being a member of the Order. Being a member means that your first priority is to the Order and when you are asked to do something or go somewhere, you do it. Our main goal is to strip Voldemort of power and we do everything we can to that end. So it may very well mean that you four will end up fighting in a very dangerous war between our side and his. Now, knowing all the responsibilities and risks, do you want to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" she asked almost sternly.

No one hesitated to answer yes to the loaded question.

"Very well, then." McGonagall said with a thin smile. McGonagall drew a wand and tapped each of them lightly on their right shoulder. Golden cords bound the four inductees with McGonagall. "From this point on, you will be a fully pledged member to the Order of the Phoenix. You will serve and protect the Order even unto death, if it is required of you. You will work with the best interests of the Order in mind. Having previously agreed to these statements, I, as Head of the Order of the Phoenix, do hereby declare you a member of the Order." McGonagall stated. She tapped them on their shoulders again, and the cords disappeared.

There were cheers all around as the other members rose to congratulate the new members. An hour passed, and as some people made a move to leave, Harry shot his friends a glance. They nodded as they knew just what he was asking of them. Harry cleared his throat nervously and everyone looked at him.

Before you all go home for the night, I think it is time for you to know what our mission was all about. I think that Dumbledore would agree with me." Harry said, his eyes misting a bit as the thought about Dumbledore. Blinking furiously, he continued. Last summer, Dumbledore informed me that he wanted to have private lessons with me at school that year. That year, when I would visit his office for those lessons, he and I would use the Pensieve to view his and other peoples memories. One in particular, confirmed a theory of his. Harry took a deep breath. Dumbledore believed that the reason Voldemort did not die when he tried to kill me is that he had preserved his soul in a horcrux.

Harry heard someone take in a sharp breath of surprise, and he could tell that everyone was clearly surprised. He continued, "However, what we discovered was that he had indeed created a horcrux, but not just one. Voldemort had created six horcruxes, outside of the soul in his own body. One horcrux was Tom Riddle's diary, which was destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry further explained about the night in the cave, as well as the horcruxes he and his friends destroyed. "So, with the diary, ring, locket, cup, and raven destroyed, there are only two left. Dumbledore believed, as we do, that Voldemort's snake, Nagini, is a horcrux. We must kill Nagini before we can kill Voldemort and the bit of his soul he has left in him." Harry finished.

The members of the Order sat in stunned silence for a couple of seconds. For the next several minutes, the foursome were busy answering questions about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. The excitement had just begun to die down when the group heard the front door open. Everyone exchanged glances and immediately drew out their wands to none other than Severus Snape.

"You!" Harry yelled, his face contorted with rage. "How DARE you come back here!

Lupin pointed his wand at Snape and chains bound him to a chair. "I know you're angry, Harry, we all are. But I want some questions answered first." Lupin said firmly. "Start talking, Snape."

"I know what you all think of me." Snape said in his usual cold voice. "But you're mistaken."

"Well, why don't you tell us just what we're mistaken about then." McGonagall ordered, in an equally cold voice.

"Last summer, the Dark Lord gave Draco Malfoy the job of killing Dumbledore. His mother came to see me and asked me to make the Unbreakable Vow that if he were to fail, that I would do it for him. How was I to keep my cover as a Death Eater and disagree? Seeing no other option, I agreed and took the Vow. As soon as the school year began, I informed Dumbledore of everything. He agreed that I had made the right choice. He made me agree to kill him if it came down to it. He did not want a murder on Draco's conscience."

"That's an awfully convenient story!" Harry interrupted.

"Well, that's the way it happened, Potter." Snape replied with a sneer. "If I really was on the Dark Lord's side, why would I have blocked a killing curse for you that night? And when you and your little friends were snooping around his parents house, did you not think the dementors would tell us? It was lucky for you that I was the one they informed or else you would not be here today. But, that is not the important thing. I came here to warn all of you that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are planning to seize Hogwarts tomorrow night!"


	12. The Battle for Hogwarts

"What? How can we be sure you aren't leading us into a trap?" Lupin asked warily.

"Well, you could ask Dumbledore's portrait, but since it's in the castle, I guess you'll just have to trust me." Snape retorted.

"You wish." Harry snapped. "I'll go get the Chocolate Frog card I used to speak to him last time." Harry was gone and back in a flash. "Professor, are you there? I really need to talk to you." Harry said urgently to the smiling Dumbledore.

"Well, hello again, Harry!" Dumbledore greeted merrily.

"Hi, Professor." Harry said hurriedly. "Listen, I really need to know if you instructed Snape to Avada Kedavra you the night you, um, died." Harry asked awkwardly.

"Is Severus with you?" Dumbledore asked interestedly.

"Yes, he is but-" Harry started.

"May I talk with him, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, I guess." Harry said passing the card to Snape with a look of contempt.

"Ah, Severus. It's good to see you again. I hope that the past weeks haven't been too hard on you." Dumbledore greeted.

"Nothing I didn't expect, Headmaster." Snape replied.

By this point, everyone was gathered around so that they could all see and hear Dumbledore speak.

"Harry, I can assure you that Professor Snape did everything that I asked him to do." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"But, sir, why would you- I mean, why would you ask him to kill you?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"Because I did not want young Draco to have to carry the heavy burden of murdering me for all of his life. Not when I think that he'll straighten out sooner than later. I was an old man, Harry. Draco is young with an infinite amount of potential. I did not mind ending my life a bit early so that Draco could be free to live his. But now that everyone knows the truth, I must be going now. Goodbye!" Dumbledore said as he resumed waving and smiling.

"Well, I guess your story checks out, Snape." Lupin stated, his tone still unfriendly as he released the chains binding the former Death Eater. "We need to alert the others and get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."

"The others?" Hermione spoke up.

"We've been expecting a battle for months now and so we've met with other trusted wizards and witches who want to help defeat Voldemort. Dora, could you please send the Patronus?" Lupin asked fondly. He had began calling Tonks, Dora, short for Nymphadora.

She nodded and swiftly sent the message. "Good, now everyone will be alerted shortly." Lupin said. Let's apparate to Hogsmeade quickly. We can take one of the secret passageways to the school in case it's being watched. Is the Shrieking Shack safe to apparate to, Snape? Any Death Eaters hanging around there?" Lupin asked.

"Not for awhile. But I'll apparate there first to make sure. If I don't come back immediately, apparate behind Honeydukes and take that passage." Snape replied.

Snape apparated and within a minute he was back. It's safe, let's go." he stated.

Harry's eyes flashed. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Finally, he would get his revenge." Harry offered Ginny his arm and they apparated with a small pop. Harry and Ginny waited as everyone else arrived.

"Let's go!" McGonagall said, her eyes flashing fire. "I'll be damned if I let Voldemort take my school!"

The group quickly made their way up to the school and started making plans. "Harry, I need the map, please." Lupin asked.

"What map?" McGonagall asked.

Lupin actually blushed a bit. "Well, it's a map James, Sirius, Peter, and I made when we were here at school. We called it the Marauder's Map and it shows where everyone is within the building and grounds of Hogwarts." He took the map from Harry and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

McGonagall watched with a stern eye as it showed their position in the castle. "Well then, I suppose we should just position people at all entrances to the castle including the secret passages." McGonagall ordered.

The next several hours were hectic as supporters responded to the Order's message and came pouring in to help. Harry pulled his friends into an empty classroom. "Look, you guys, this is going to be really dangerous. I wish you guys would just find somewhere to hide until all of this is over. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, killed.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Harry, would you please stop treating us like three first years? We know what we're doing just as well as you do. We're fighting and that's that."

Harry stared at Hermione with widened eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come across like that, I just want you guys to be safe. But look, if I don't come back from this, I just want all of you to know how much you mean to me- how much I love you. You've been the best friends- the best family- that I could have ever hoped for."

"We feel the same way about you, mate." Ron said awkwardly.

"'Arry! Glad I found ya." Hagrid greeted in a somber voice as he entered the room. "McGonagall says for everyone ter get ter their positions. But I jus' wanted ter tell ya all I'm glad I got the chance ter know ya." Hagrid said, wiping his eyes. "Bin great having some friends here at Hogwarts. Take care o' yourselves." he said gathering all of them in a hug. "Let's go."

Harry and Ginny moved to their positions by the front entrance. Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor to the secret passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack.

Lupin magnified the sound of his voice so that it could be heard throughout the castle, in order to let everyone know when and where people would be coming from. "Now listen up, everyone! Voldemort and the Death Eaters will not fight fair, you all know that. So, do what you have to do including using the Killing curse if necessary.

Everyone was in position for about an hour when Lupin made the first announcement. "Five people coming through your passageway, Shacklebolt! Five more through your passageway, Minerva! Five more through your passageway, Moody! And, oh! At least thirty coming through the front!" Lupin cried before he pocketed the map and drew his wand.

Harry drew his wand and waited for the first Death Eater to come through the door. The first person he saw to come in was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at Lestrange. The spell hit the target and her wand flew out of her hand. Harry broke it in half and threw it on the floor. "Stupefy!" Harry repeated over and over .Lestrange fell unconscious to the floor.

By this point, the fighting was chaos. There were curses flying everywhere and most of the remaining Death Eaters had made it into the school. Harry looked around while fighting off another Death Eater. He knew a lot of the people that were fighting along side of him. Neville Longbottom, Amos Diggory, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and dozens of others.

Harry knocked another Death Eater unconscious when he turned around and saw Ginny fighting with Goyle. Goyle raised his wand and shouted "Crucio!" The curse hit Ginny before Harry could stop it. "Ennervate!" he shouted, his wand at Ginny. Harry turned to Goyle, lifted his wand and shouted, "Sectumsepra! Stupefy!" He was furious and had to stop himself from killing him.

Harry was about to throw another curse at him when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Nagini. Harry made his way down the hall, fighting his way through, blasting Death Eaters out of the way. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the snake. Nothing happened. Nagini spoke. "You can't kill me so easily." she hissed. "Only very few people have the ability to kill me."

You must have to speak the curse in Parseltongue, Harry thought. He raised his wand again. "Avada Kedavra." Harry hissed back in the snake's language. Nagini tried to slither away as the curse flew at her, but it hit her nonetheless. Nagini fell limp to the ground.

Harry turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy. "Crucio!" he yelled, catching Malfoy off guard. The spell connected and Malfoy doubled over in pain.

"Tell me where Voldemort is!" Harry shouted. Lucious just glared at him. "Crucio!" Harry yelled again. Lucius screamed in pain as the next curse connected. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you, you filthy coward!

Lucius managed to raise his wand shakily and yelled, "Sectumsempra!" at Harry. It connected and Harry felt white hot pain slice through his body.

Just then, Harry's scar felt like it was on fire. "I'm right here, Potter." Voldemort said coldly.

Harry tried not to wince from the pain as he stood up to face

Voldemort. "Glad to see you, Tom. I've got some things to tell you." Harry said coldly. "First of all, I killed your snake a minute ago. Just thought you might want to know." Harry said with a cruel laugh.

Voldemort glanced over to where Nagini was laying on the floor and fury filled his face. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Potter." he screamed.

"Oh, but that's not all I've done!" Harry said in a sarcastic voice. "You see, I've also destroyed Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's raven figurine, Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini. Oh, and before he died, Dumbledore destroyed your grandfather's ring. So you see, Tom, you are mortal once more!" Harry said with a wicked look.

Voldemort's face was a picture of rage and hate. But Harry could also detect fear as well.

"Yes, Tom, I'd be afraid too if I were you." Harry continued.

"STOP CALLING ME TOM! MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry laughed. "No, I think I killed the last of Lord Voldemort when I killed your stupid snake. I think all that's left of you is plain, unimportant, insignificant Tom Riddle. And I'm afraid that Tom's not going to be around all that long."

Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" he yelled at Harry.

"Finite Incantatum!" Harry nonverbally blocked the spell. Harry saw a mixture of fear and surprise in Voldemort's eyes.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear the news, Tom. I'm all grown up now!" Harry said with a laugh. "I'm not the kid you used to fight. But you know what the funny thing is? You were supposed to be this all powerful wizard who people were afraid of so much that they wouldn't speak your name. And you still couldn't kill me! You couldn't defeat me then and you sure as hell can't defeat me now, Tom!" Harry yelled.

Harry raised his wand to kill Voldemort but all of a sudden he was flooded with memories of his parents. Dumbledore's words came to his mind. "You have powers Voldemort doesn't, Harry. You have the ability to love." Harry knew that using the Killing curse on Voldemort wouldn't kill him even though he was mortal once more. There was only one way. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart and focused all the love that he felt for his parents, Sirius, his friends, and Ginny on Voldemort. He pushed out all the hate and rage. Harry didn't know what to say, or really, what to do. He just kept focusing his ability to love onto Voldemort. Harry's wand shot out a yellow beam at Voldemort. The more Harry concentrated, the stronger and more intense the beam became. Soon, it lit up the whole room in it's brightness.

"What are you doing to me?" Voldemort whispered.

"I'm showing you what if feels like to love, Tom." Harry replied. "Dumbledore was right. You don't have the ability to love. You've split your soul so many times, that the little fragment of a soul you have left in you will not be able to contain love. It will kill you." Just then, the yellow beam penetrated through Voldemort's body through his heart. With a weak cry of defeat, Voldemort crumbled to the floor. As soon as the yellow beam disappeared, Harry also dropped to the floor, unconscious.

A/N: So what do you all think? Please review! I need to know what you think so I know how to write the next chapter. To everyone who has reviewed so far, thanks for all the compliments, encouragement, and help. I really couldn't have gotten this far in the story without reading all your reviews, so thanks! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, because I really want to know what happens next too!


	13. Hogwarts At Last

He was in complete darkness. Sometimes he clawed his way out of the darkness and could see a hint of light but then he was back to where he started. Sometimes he could hear a woman's voice and feel cool cloths on his head. At other times, he could hear other voices. But the woman…she was always there, it seemed. She spoke soothingly to him. Told him she loved him and wasn't giving up on him. Urged him to try to wake up. He tried to wake up, but was just pulled back into the darkness. It seemed like this went on for infinity. That this was the constant rhythm of his life, to try to wake up to only be pulled into a deeper sleep.

He could hear the woman again, crying, wanting him to wake up. He forced himself to concentrate on her voice. He was getting closer and closer to it. He could hear her voice better than ever. He blinked in an effort to open his eyes. He forced one eye open and looked at the woman sitting next to him. He knew who she was. Knew that he loved her.

_Concentrate a bit more!_ he thought to himself. He forced his other eye open and blinked. "Ginny?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Harry! You're awake!" Ginny said with tears streaming down her face.

"How-how long have I been unconscious?" Harry managed.

"You've been out for two weeks, Harry." Ginny said softly. She spooned a couple of ice chips out of a nearby cup. "Here, Harry, have these. They've said you're dehydrated."

Harry accepted the ice and let it melt on his tongue. His throat was so dry, it hurt to talk. "Water." he managed. Ginny held out a cup with a straw and Harry sipped the water shakily. Ginny removed the cup, and he fell back onto the bed, fatigued by even that small act.

"Do you remember what happened before you fainted?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I killed Voldemort." Harry replied. "Tell me what happened after that."

"Harry, I think we should wait until you get a little stronger before-"

"Tell me." Harry interrupted.

"Well, the fight didn't stop just because Voldemort was dead. In fact, it intensified. The Death Eaters were furious that you had killed him. We fought for hours before we finally had disarmed and bound all of them. The ones who are still alive are back in Azkaban. Ginny explained. "Human guards this time."

There was a silence and then Ginny spoke. "I'm going to owl the Burrow right away, Harry. Ron and Hermione have been here almost as much as I have but they've gone to get some rest. I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and she was gone. He thought about what Ginny had told him about the battle. And he thought about what she had not told him- whether or not any of his friends and family didn't make it. Obviously, Ron and Hermione had and he was thankful for that.

Ginny returned almost instantly. "Can I get you anything, Harry?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Just tell me, did everyone make it alright?"

Ginny couldn't look him in the eye and Harry took that as a bad sign.

"Unfortunately, there were a few who, um, didn't make it." Ginny said hesitantly, holding Harry's hand.

"Tell me." he said.

"I really think that you should get your strength back before you hear the bad news." Ginny pleaded.

"Tell me." Harry repeated grimly.

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it away furiously. "Okay, um, Moody was the first. He was fighting Crabbe and he just all of a sudden Avada Kedavra'd him. He didn't have a chance, Harry."

"Who else?"

"Snape. Malfoy was furious when he found out that he had really been on our side all along. Also, a Ravenclaw I didn't know very well, Jason Smithson.

Harry took a deep breath. He had gotten to know Moody a lot better over the summer and it hurt to lose him. He had mixed feelings about Snape, but he still didn't want him to die. He didn't want anyone to die. He wished that they could have won the battle without any deaths, but he knew that was not realistic.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said hoarsely. Just then Ron and Hermione came running into the room.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached over to hug him.

"It's good to see you up, mate." Ron greeted.

The four friends had been talking for awhile when a healer came into Harry's room and told them that they had to leave so Harry could get some rest.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, Harry, with Mom and Dad." Ron said as he and Hermione left.

Harry looked at Ginny, who still hadn't moved from the chair beside the hospital bed. "Aren't you going with them?"

"The healers and I came to an agreement when you were first admitted to the hospital. I usually stayed here at night with you in case you needed me."

"I'm fine, Ginny. Go on with Ron, you need your rest." Harry said firmly. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny left reluctantly after Harry assured her again that he would be alright until morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later, Harry was home from the hospital and settling into Fred and George's room at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley kept running in the room every ten minutes with something to drink, food, or just to check that his was okay.

"Mrs. Weasley, really, I'm okay." Harry said after her tenth visit that day, somewhat embarrassed with all the attention she was giving him.

"Oh, Harry dear, I just want to make sure that you have everything you need up here. The healers said that you should have another few days bed rest before you started to move around the house." Mrs. Weasley explained with a smile.

Harry recovered rapidly and was soon as good as new. He and Ginny were making up for lost time and spending every spare moment with each other as well with Ron and Hermione. Now that Voldemort had been defeated, Hogwarts was going to be open after all, although it would open one month late.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were saying goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley a few days later as they were heading off to catch the Hogwarts Express. "Are you sure you don't need us to come with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked somewhat tearfully.

"Molly, really, I think after the summer, they can handle pretty much anything." Mr. Weasley said gently. She relented and the final goodbyes were said as the group apparated to Diagon Alley.

The foursome hurried to the train, to catch up with all their old friends. They boarded quickly and found a compartment, Hermione and Ron performing their duties as the train was boarded. There was a strange atmosphere on the train that day. Everyone was happy to be reunited with their friends after everything that had happened during the summer, but were sad about losing a friend and a teacher in battle. Neville and Luna were walking past when they spotted Harry and Ginny.

"Hello!" Luna said in her absent-minded tone of voice.

"Hey, Luna. Hey, Neville." Ginny greeted with a smile. "Have a seat!" The four friends chatted animatedly were joined by Ron and Hermione after a bit. It wasn't long until Hermione suggested they change into their school robes. Soon, their ride was over and they had arrived at Hogwarts. The four friends quickly greeted Hagrid and then followed the others up to the castle.

The four friends took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited to see their last Sorting. It was over all too soon and then McGonagall stood up to speak.

"We are all so glad to be able to open for the school year. We do have a few people to thank for that and so I think it would be appropriate to recognize them here today. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, please stand. We all owe you four so very much for the courage and dedication you showed this summer. If it weren't for you, Hogwarts would still be closed. On behalf of Hogwarts faculty, staff, and students, we would like to thank you."

The four Gryffindors looked at each other with reddening faces. They sat down quickly as soon as McGonagall finished her speech and to their surprise it was met by applause from most everyone in the room.

Harry looked around the room and was glad to be back for seventh year. He was glad to have his friends sitting with him and he was glad to have Ginny beside him. He knew that one day, another Voldemort could try to rise up, but it wasn't today and when and if it did happen, he and his friends would be there to help.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has come along for the journey of my first fanfic. I enjoyed writing it, but we have come to the end of this particular one. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope that you'll enjoy the many more I hope to write. Thanks again!


End file.
